It's the Little Things
by lolliipxps
Summary: A series of events revolving around the loving family known as the Burkhardt-Schade family. (Once more in a series of drabbles and one shots.) Maybe some extra Nadalind in the mix.


Life threw you curveballs, surprises that you were more often than not unprepared for. Almost everything in Nick and Adalind's relationship originated from that. Kelly was a big example of that. It was because of him that their lives turned around for the better. They were married and had a perfect little family.

However, Adalind started to consider adding another child into the mix. Fortunately, it turned out that Nick was open to the idea as well. Diana was old enough to take care of herself, more or less, and Kelly old enough now that they could surely handle it. Although it was easier planning than anything it seemed. Considering there were a few disappointments in the process but they were patient.

No words could really describe the joy felt when Adalind saw the positive test results.

"Just you wait until your daddy finds out about you," She murmured, lifting her shirt so that she could rub her belly softly. "He's going to love you so much."

It was a good thing Kelly had his own bed and that they still had his old crib.

When she came out of the bathroom Nick and Diana were finishing sitting up the table for breakfast. Kelly's legs were swinging on the edge of his chair excitedly. Of course when Nick spotted her he couldn't help but smile.

"Came out just in time for the food," Nick said as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close and kissed her lips softly, "Diana wanted pancakes and eggs, if that's alright."

"Sounds yummy," Adalind murmured before wearing a more serious expression. "I took another test."

Nick was usually pretty good at reading Adalind, but not right now apparently. At the moment he wasn't completely sure whether it was good news or bad. Maybe she was just being a really good actress.

"It was another no, wasn't it?" He asked, pulling back so that he could look her right in the eyes, "It is, isn't it?"

Adalind purposely let the suspension build. In the background, Diana's attention had shifted to them, no doubt listening in on their conversation while Kelly was starting to get into his food. The Hexenbiest then gave Diana a look, hoping that she would take the hint not to say anything. She let a few more seconds pass until she smiled brightly.

"I took three to make sure, but it said yes on every single one." She announced, then briefly glancing Kelly's direction, "Hey, stop playing with your food and remember, small bites."

The Grimm instantly felt overjoyed as he picked Adalind without warning. Holding her tightly, he swung her around excitedly before setting her back down kissing her once more.

"You just made me the happiest man alive, again," A hand moved down to feel her belly. "Well I think we should put more on your plate, since you're eating for two."

"Or I can just steal yours." She smirked, loving the feeling of Nick's hands on her belly, "You know, if we don't move now the food will get cold and before Kelly makes a mess."

* * *

They were very secretive about it at first. Of course, that was more because they wanted to make sure the baby was in perfect health before breaking the news. Now that they knew for sure, they had agreed to call everyone to the Spice Shop and tell everyone at once.

"Don't you do anything, I'll get him out okay?" Nick's tone left no question as he unlatched Kelly from the booster seat and helped him get out. "C'mon, let's see your Auntie's and Uncles, yeah? Everyone's waiting for us, the triplets too."

That excited Kelly, who eagerly ran up to the door, but couldn't really reach the handle.

"Hold on, let mommy get the door, okay?" Adalind chuckled fondly from behind him before reaching for the knob. Of course he let himself right in.

"Well hello there, Kelly, aren't you as handsome as ever." Rosalee bent down on her knees to greet him, ruffling his hair. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Right behind me," Kelly beam excitedly, "Where's sissy?" He was disappointed when he couldn't find her.

"Good question, we thought she was coming with you guys?" Monroe rose an eyebrow in Nick's direction when the entered the shop. Though he wasn't complaining since, quite honestly, she still creeped him out sometimes.

"Sissy is coming with her daddy, since he was asked to be here too," Adalind pointed out, "Should be here very soon."

"Must be a pretty deal if you are inviting the Captain of all people here," Wu commented.

It was Hank's turn to chime in. "Yeah, not that I'm complaining, but what exactly is this about? You all seem okay."

There was the sound of a vehicle door shutting outside of the shop. Rosalee called for the Triplets to come in, who were just as excited to see Kelly, as Sean and Diana entered the shop.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on? Even Diana wouldn't explain anything to me." Sean remarked as he rose an eyebrow. Diana of course, joined her brother and the triplets.

Nick and Adalind exchanged glances before Nick cleared his throat.

"So, we have something pretty big to announce, and we figured the best way to do it is in front of everyone." Nick started to explain as he wrapped an arm around Adalind's waist.

"You all have been a big part of our lives, we've been through a lot together, through the good and the bad. And I think I speak for both of us when I say it just wouldn't have felt right without you all." Adalind followed up, taking a deep breath before a smile crept on her features. "We wanted to make sure everything all good before we said anything."

The Grimm looked across the room before matching her smile. "We had our first ultrasound today and we're happy to announce that we're having another baby."

The reactions in the room varied, Eve was quiet for the most part and Sean looked like he was attempting to process the information. However, everyone else was talking all at once. At least before it died down so they all could be heard.

"Well, congratulations on another miniature Grimm and/or Hexenbiest. Hell, at least this one is on purpose this time," Monroe commented bluntly, "I mean, it was on purpose, right?"

"Monroe!" Rosalee lightly elbowed his side for that remark and smiled at Nick and Adalind. "Congratulations, boy or girl?"

"Nick and I kind of mutually decided we wanted it to be a surprise," Adalind replied. "And of course it was." She chuckled at Monroe's comments.

Sean cleared his throat. "Congratulations but are you sure you can handle another one?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

**Overall I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. Hope you like it too.**


End file.
